The Heartless Empire and the Rouge Hero
by Tails absolution
Summary: In a twisted world dreams are true and Nightmares are real, Heroes fall as Villains rise good and evil continue to chase each other in a eternal cycle of faith. Love falls into a category of Friendship or marriage; Can Tails and Amy save sonic in time new


The Heartless Empire and the rogue hero

A Mechanical tower hovers over the Earth, Its sinister shadow brought fear into the hearts of Monbis.

Running though the hills with the wind on his back, his speed could only be tested by time. The azure idol ran to the colossal tower of technology. Little did the hero know that he was in for more than just a mere fight? The hero ran to the door and made a sharp u-turn with the strong wind behind him; the massive turbulent blow the door off its hung. The hall was well armed; equipped with a tricky spike floor, warping tiles and gas chambers. The hero saw a camera stalking him from afar.

The Hero just smirked and ran to the next room; with no fear in his heart. The mechanical puppeteer watched on his super computer, his nemesis running around like a rat in a maze. For he knew that this was just the beginning of his grand plan; "Come to me Sonic for I shall lend u to your doom. Sonic looked at the rotating machine reveal a Tails Doll?

Sonic gazed at the capsule seeing the still developing doll. Suddenly the machine's red I opened, reflecting a creep image of Sonic. The hero backed away from the manifestation turning his back and, continued walking across the lab. A chill fell upon his back; the lab was cool near 43 degrees F.

The hero left the room with a bad feeling in his heart. The hero soon found him in a dark hall lit by red sensor; "I hope this meteor tech will do the job" the activated the device allowing him to effortlessly stick to the wall. Sonic ran across the trench but, he ran through a sensor light by mistake. Suddenly the floor below him began to reveal spikes; the hero laughed as he was on the wall not on the ground.

The door was near and so was the light; running out of the darkness he was wished he remained in the dark. The room was filled with 60 war machines all suited to trap, hunt and destroy the hero. Sonic remained quite afraid it might trigger one of them; reaching the door was easy but, trying to evade danger was the hard part. The hero was sure to find the mad scientist sooner or later but, now he could relax and open his book bag to eat his cheese burger and black tea. "I wonder what Miles is up to? I better e-mail him with my small laptop". _Dear Miles _

_I have infiltrated Eggman's Tower I think I'm on floor 1 in room 4; I found a creepy arsenal of war machines in the room over; if you come be careful for I think Eggman is not taking any jokes this time. Also if I don't make it through I want you to go back and time and restart the process ok; well I update you on my logs soon._

_Best of Luck _

_Sonic the Hedgehog _

The bystander's Lament

Miles paces around his room worried about what Sonic is up to? Suddenly Miles's phone rings. "I think it must be knuckles" Miles picks up the phone to hear Rouge on the other end.

"Hello Miles are you there?" Rouge sounded a bit serious.

"Yes Rouge I'm here, what's the matter"

Rouge didn't respond for a moment "GUN is trying to infiltrate the tower Egg man built but, we lost a few soldiers in the process."

Tails questioned Rouge's story.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Rouge sighed before responding

"Have you seen Sonic?"

Tails sighed and replied to her question

"He went to investigate the tower himself"

Rouge replied with a hang up.

"I guess she got the message" Miles dials Knuckles cell phone number; only to hear a voice mail. Tails sits on his bed in thought. "I guess I could go investigate myself or, I could have team Chaotix go for me." Tails pounders the question until the door rings. Running to the door he sees Amy by the window. Taping the glass "Tails I need to talk to you" Tails opens the door to see a big hair bow in Amy's hair. Before Tails could answer Amy interrupted him with a bizarre request. "I need you to give me your chaos emerald" Tails gets a red pink emerald. "Why do you need it" Amy snatches the emerald holding in her hand. "I was just seeing if you would give me the emerald and you did. Tails if you don't mind I'm coming with you"

Tails sighs "I'm not going just yet; I was going to call Team Chaotix to investigate first." Amy grows impatient "Well call them and let's go please" Tails and Amy run into the house to call the detectives. "Man they're not answering the phone; I'll leave them a voice message." Tails and Amy leave the house quickly.

Amy seemed very impatient unlike those sonic chasing days. Tails stood outside with his X-tornado Model 4. Amy climbed the assist ladder with tails not far behind. As the plane gained it's starting speed. Amy set the Chaos emerald under her bow for safe keeping. Tails felt a bit scared flying with Amy; "So Tails have you heard anything from sonic?" Tails nods and, continues to fly. Amy pulls out a deck of occult reading cards;"Hey Tails you want me to read your fortune?" Tails humors Amy act "um ok"

Amy quickly arranges the cards "ok tails pick a card" Tails turns to get a good look at the cards. "I'll pick the blue one. Amy picks up the blue card and reads it. "You will save your true love from his or hers doom"; Amy turns the card to tales to see it is blank. Tails laughs "How, well I am sure if the time comes to save that person." Amy closes her eyes "from death's pit with no fear in heart, that's all it says tails" Tails swallowed his laugher by giving her a compliment. "That was really good Amy, if only Sonic was here to see this". Amy blushed by tails acknowledgement of her card reading ability; "Thank you Tails I feel great because you complimented me instead of teasing me." Tails felt a change in mood, but quickly noticed the mechanical tower ahead.

Tails makes a landing to the recently knocked down door; "I guess someone bet us to it" Amy grabs her Poko Poko hammer "Well Tails we can't just stand here and do nothing" Tails looks at Amy with confusion before turning towards his X tornado. Tails flashes his keys turning the X tornado into a spiderlike battle mecha. Tails flies into it "sorry Amy if you told me earlier then there could have been two seats, I'm truly sorry" Amy smiles at tails "It's ok I can fight for myself just be careful." Tails blushes a bit "OK I'll be careful". Amy and Tails creep into the dark mist in search of Sonic.

Amy looks at the camera and quickly smashes it to pieces. Tails applauses Amy's performance making a blushes feeling a bit embarrassed. The next room was a bit cold Amy's hammer began to shake; "Whereas the heat in this hunk of Junk" Tails set the engine on high and stood over Amy allowing the heat to warm her system. "Amy are you all right" Amy wakens from the cold induced slumber "Yeah I'm ok" Suddenly a broken capsule catches Amy's attention, a broken capsule container. "Tails I think we have company" Tails checks his scanners "I can't pick up anything because of the room temps!"

Suddenly a loud alarm goes off; the computer lab monitor turns on revealing Eggman. With a laugh he taunts tails "Ah if it isn't Sonic's dearest friend and, self-proclaimed girlfriend; what can I do this honor" Amy replied with a sharp tone "Eggman where is Sonic?" Eggman snickers before answering; "Amy there is a saying "Best to not talk to live another day" which means you better be patient while you're here, or die here" Tails looks at Amy and, back to the screen; "Eggman what do you want from us, is it a Chaos emeralds ?" Eggman wasn't laughing this time but simply smiled and replied; "I do want the emeralds but, I also want to end the ones always pestering me"

Tails stood back realizing that Eggman wasn't joking. Eggman began to explain how the, tower worked; "You see Tails, this tower is laced with traps such as: land mines, spike floors, furnaces and, many more deadly gadgets; I plan on remaking the X-zone colony and, merging it with the planet". A timer appears on screen "You have one week to halt the launch Amy and Tails, so get to it" The screen blacks out.

Amy tightens her grip on her hammer; "I'm going to crack Egg man's head wide open"

Tails begins to move out the room along with Amy; telling her to not fall for the doctors words, for they will find Sonic soon.

They come to pitch black hallway; Tails quickly turns on his head lights piercing the darkness. Amy looked down to see the floor in front of them was laced with spikes. Tails opened his side storage unit "Amy climb in" Tails insisted. Amy followed the fox's orders and, climbed inside; "Tails I'm in you can close the hatch. Tails grabbed the levee and, pulled it; "Amy are you ok?" Amy replied with a taping once. Tail pressed a blue button activating the thrusters; making the X tornado dart through the darksome hall, with unmatched speed. Tails quickly landed the jet leaving melted spikes in its awakening. The screeching brakes, made its pilot cover his ears; when it was over Tails let Amy out of the storage. Amy felt to the ground suffering from a minor dehydration. The Fox figured they need a break.

**The Brutal Protector **

In the depths of a stone castle its guardian lays a slumber. The cave was lit with small torches keeping the shadows at bay. A cold breeze tickles the guardian with its icy touch. Recovering from his sleep Knuckles checks on the Master Emerald, inside the main room sat an enormous green jewel, with a bright gleam but, something was awry? Knuckles saw many shards surrounding the jewel. "The master Emerald molded?" Knuckles heard rumors of the emerald shedding its old coat to grow a new one.

Seeing the dark green shards gave knuckles a brilliant idea "I could make good use of theses leftovers" Knuckles ran to his forging table and, begins readying the fire. With hammer in hand the guardian begins to forge more than 30 shards into a large blade. The fire burned to dangerous measures to melt the dull large shards. After a few hours the blade was ready to cool off in a special water tub from the Choa garden. The blacksmith then began making another weapon a spear with 2 shards, knuckles used a special lumber from a spirit tree, intended to be used for strong metals, which was the Master Emerald.

Knuckles grabbed a set of chain mail and added a sheet of master emerald over it. Seeing a hundred or shards left him frustrated. "I guess could make a long dagger with 2 of these and make an arrow head with the rest of them" day turned to night and everything was complete. Getting ready for bed knuckles checks his cell phone and sees a voice message from Tails 4 hours ago, he listens to the recording: "Knuckles this is Tails, I haven't heard from Sonic so could you go see if you can find him? Bye!"

Knuckles pack his things and heads to the source the sinister tower. "I better go equip myself for the dangers ahead." Knuckles straps on the chain mail, places a 2 foot dagger at his side, and puts his 6.5 foot spear on his back with the bow and arrow carrier over the spear in an X style. "Don't worry guys I'm coming"; Knuckles rushes outside into dawn. Gilding over the mountains knuckles spots a small dark blue-plane. "It must be Tails; I wonder what is he doing here?" The plane begins to descend into the fog like clouds. "I guess he wants to take the search personally" Knuckles closes in on the X tornado silently.

The clouds block knuckles view of the plane casing him to fly lower. As soon as the sky clears Knuckles sees no X tornado insight "What happen? I guess he made a u-turn and came another way." Knuckles hovers gently in front of the tower. "Knuckles gazes at the hug tower "I can already tell without guessing this is Egg man's doing." A strange feeling befalls the guardian, a feeling of anxiety. Walking into the door knuckles sees a broken camera. Walking pass it he sees a room a faintish blue lighting, running into the room, Knuckles feels a slight chill "Were is that air coming from" Scanning the for the main source a fan catches his eye. Aiming with his bow he fires an arrow right into the head, causing a malfunction hindering t

he cold air. "Well that solves the cold environment problem but, where is Tails".

Knuckles stumbles into a burning hall way "whoever did this, was in a hurry." Knuckles climbs the side wall, seeing the light ahead, he quickens his pace, making the wall tiles fall off. Arriving closer to the light he hears voices. Knuckles leaps off the wall landing in front of Tails and Amy. Tails looked at knuckles with a puzzled expression on his face. Knuckles sees Tails new battle unit and laughs "Well that solves why I didn't see the X tornado at the entrance." Tails tosses Knuckles a yellow chaos emerald "Knuckles I have a plan." Amy gazes into the emerald she obtained from Tails. "I'm going to have a look in the other room"; Amy walks into the other room. Knuckles denied it for he was prepared for what was to come.

**Phantom Rose**

Amy wondering sees another Amy but this one's hair was longer, a red ball room evening dress covering all of her body. "Who are you and why should I not kill you for imitating me" A quite giggle barely heard in the quite arsenal, before speaking to her guest "This world can only have but, one Amy.

Amy summons her hammer "A sad piece of crap trying to be real; like I haven't heard that one before." The clone hurls a fire ball in response. "I Aimee Iris shall put an end to your questions of vile"

Amy performed a doge roll taunting her foe, before running to her with a blue knuckle. "Take this", Amy swings her arm in a vertical motion but, she miss. In a dark fog Aimee appeared before her disappointed, "Pure strength and, ignorance will get you nowhere, why not put an end to this farce and sleep were angels are gay. " Amy became addle by her words. "What are you talking about" Aimee laughs at her double before speaking again "A girl pursuit for love is nothing more than a dog following its owner; yet they still follow stupidly until the end." Amy made a dash for the witch only to miss again. Aimee faded to petal not before stating a poem, "a fire burns for the one you like, dies by tears of icy distress."

Amy stands lost in a sea of deny;"Amy are you ok?" Tails arrives late. "I saw you talking to yourself" Amy looks at Tails with disbelief "Tails I can't believe you did not see her she was throwing fire balls at me." Tails nods I didn't see anything; Amy we maybe this room is playing tricks on you" Amy sighs giving up telling tails what she saw. "Hey Tails were is knuckles" Tails looked down "I offer him my help but, he said he go in alone." Amy felt angry for letting her flee but, she had more important things to worry about; "Tails I thank you for the help but, I think you should do better without be pestering you."

Tails looked at the girl; "I'm fine with you at my side but, if you want to go astray then you may." Amy's world suddenly brighten at the sound of Tails reply, there may be hope for them yet, as they travel deeper in the steel tower of hell.

**Clues to a valuable true**

In a darkroom of the Chaotix detective agency; a team receives an unknown call. Esipo answers it, after begin well informed of a robbery. Esipo, Victor and Charmy rush to Aqua Capital to confront the bystander. Victor begins thinking of the reward money they would soon obtain. Charmy begins to pick up a fast moving object "Guys I think it might be Sonic or Shadow" Esipo flinches a bit "I think there is more than just one suspect at large" Esipo camouflages and follows in, Victor changes gears on his bike while, Charmy takes a shortcut. Victor spots his target and homes in, "Hey you stop right there" The thief looks back at him and laughs before riding off. Victor speeds up to 102 miles an hour.

The thief makes a curve causing a great wind. Victor activates his gravity booster; riding up the wall, "You can't out run me now stop" The thief performs a jump on his board over a wall. Victor stopped "Darn it I lost him"

Esipo sees the thief take a break "I lost them now it's time to go" He removes his hood to reveal green feathers. Esipo jumps from a tree and confronts his target "If it isn't Jet the Hawk apart of the infamous Babylon Rouges, what can I do this unplanned visit" Jet smirked "You almost caught me last time but you failed, I think you should give up trying to arrest me" Esipo disagrees "If you think I'll let you go just because you're an Idol in these parts, then your living a fancy world!" Jet humors Esipo "You seem pretty determine to see me in chains, but that dream will never came, for I'm the best Extreme gear user in the world." Esipo throws a kunai hitting a tree next to Jet "Don't get too prideful for I'll have you in lockdown" Jet draws two Praying Mantis Katanas, "Very well Esipo judge me with your ninja arts"

Esipo draws his twin Sais; "I will show no mercy for the guilty and the prideful. Jet rides his board strange for Esipo with swords in each hand. "May my blades bring you eternal rest" Jet swings his blades in a skyward arc; connecting with Esipo's Sais. Esipo's slides towards a wall; Jets blades are crossed over Esipo's chest in an X fashion. Esipo struggling to free himself from Jet's grip "Jet I well end this today" water splashes onto the blades steel fold. "No I will end this today", the cold steel nicked Esipo's throat. Esipo performs a small stab and breaks out of the pin, knocking Jet down in the process. Sticking the knife to Jet's leg; "Unless you want to ride again, I recommend you submit to my rule, now!" Jet dropped his twin blades. "Garr...I showed have not played around" Jet admits with anger"

Vector arrives at the scene with an urgent message;"Esipo I received a voice mail from the fox, he said that there is a great treasure lurking in Eggman's new tower and he wants us to investigate." Esipo sighs "I will have to let this one slide, I hate urgent messages" Jet sneaks away quietly. Esipo took heed of his foe. Chramy saw two suspects fleeing on boards "Babylon rouges, I guess they escaped Esipo." Something else caught Chramy's eyes "A tower of pitch-black steel, which must be Eggman's doing."

The group takes a trip towards the strange tower. Vector wondered why Tails would call them if Tails was a more private individual. The tower appearing like a nightmarish dream out of ominous fog, the group decided to make a raid and take out the defense system. All but Chramy agree to the plan.

Vector dismounted off his bike and, Esipo leaps off his board. Vector takes his axe off the side of his bike "Esipo, me and Chramy will go in the front while you head around back" The team agrees on the Plan

** Light dancing in the white room **

Meanwhile Knuckles wonders the spiral hall, like a ghost bounded to a graveyard. "I'm lost in a mechanical maze, better keep my guard up." The darkness devoured the light like, an ameba eating a small alga. A strange object gleamed in the distant, "What is that the exit." The warrior charged into the light to find a white room, the room had a 3 chairs and a long rectangle table, with a teapot, and apple turnovers. "I guess I might as well, have a snack, while I'm here" Knuckles sets his weapons next to a chair and sits down. A voice one of not familiar but, looks as one. "Your arrival was a bit off but, I hope you enjoy your time" Knuckles sees Amy wearing a silk-dress of pure snow-white with a white rose in her hair.

"Amy what are you doing here and Tails where is he?" Amy grins "Oh Tails is on level 2, he got captured by Egg man." Amy drinks some of her tea "I seen Sonic pass by here an hour ago, you should find him on the 8 level." Knuckle picks up his gear and prepares to leave. "Wait Amy how do you know this tower so well?" Knuckles turns around and sees Amy calm "I've been wondering this place for quite some time knuckles, I have ran into Sonic a few times; he wanted to take down the tower, I'd insist you head to the cargo room and there might lies the answer you desperately seek." Knuckle makes a mental note of what Amy told him "Thanks Amy for the advice please be careful" Knuckle grabs a turnover and walks out the room. Amy finishes her tea thinking about choices and faith; "That Amy is a friendly person but I want to feel her sweet wind. I will tell the master of this. Aimee vanishes leaving an with a sweet scent fill the room.


End file.
